This invention relates generally to sporting accessories and relates more particularly to a clamp assembly for clamping a sporting accessory in a stationary condition with respect to another object.
The type of application with which this invention is concerned involves the camouflaging of individuals from wild game and, in particular, involves the camouflaging of hunters situated in a tree.
Unless surrounded by a sufficient amount of foliage or camouflage material, hunters who are situated in trees are normally exposed to the view of approaching game. If, of course, a hunter is exposed to view of the game, the game may not approach close enough to the hunter for a shot to be taken. Therefore, it is desirable that a hunter situated in a tree be surrounded by a sufficient amount of camouflage or foliage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved system for supporting camouflage, such as that provided by leafed tree branches, about a hunter when situated in a tree.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is well-suited for use with a hunter's tree stand.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such a system which is uncomplicated in construction, easy to use and effective in operation.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a clamp assembly which is well-suited for clamping a sporting accessory, such as camouflage, in a stationary condition with respect to another object, such as a tree stand or tree.